


beautiful excerpts from a fic written in all seriousnessness

by draconequus, theGirlNightwing



Series: the devils train [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Humans, Hummus, M/M, a very serious fic, its very gay, this is the most beautiful thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconequus/pseuds/draconequus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlNightwing/pseuds/theGirlNightwing
Summary: This is an in depth look at the relationship between Thomas Jefferson and John Laurens. It will rock you to your core, will make you question your very existence, will astound you with the quality of literature used.It also provides an inisight on jeffmads, and a unique perspective on the purpose of humans





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dori and I considered for a long time this being the alternate end to chapter 6 but we did, eventually, have to make the hard decision of giving it up. We hope you enjoy.

“My past is not pretty,” Thomas says. “U r tho lol”

“GAY” laurens sez and laghs and kissez him

“OmG GAY” sez ham man who wants the dicc


	2. A peek into the prequel, a peekquel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeffmads, and the philosophy of humans really are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another very hard decision to cut this but in the end,,,,,it revealed too much too soon,,,,,

“i dont ned ur pruticttion,” jemmyjorts says, entoilery 2 unaware of his own hummusness.

“meyb nit from da hummus,” timmy says. he lowers his sexy voice. 

“GAWD FREAKIN DAM TOMAS I DONT NEED THIS HUMMUS DISCOURSE IN MY LIF3” jem screached b4 kissing him sexily ;;;; ))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we hope u enjoyed,,,,,,,comments and kudos are always appreciated as we strive to create,,,,,even more,,,,beautiful things,,,,,,in this world,,,,,,i need to cry this has touched me too deeply,,,,,,,,,

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,,,,,this is the most beautiful thing I've every done,,,,,,,,,,,,,pls comment and kudos,,,,,,,,,,im sorry im too emotional from reading this i have to go cry,,,,,,,,,,,


End file.
